


Cover art and illustration for Dread Persephoneia

by evisionarts



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Inception Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Limbo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: Eames is trapped in a dream and Arthur has to wake him up. But he discovers that Eames has been in Limbo a long time and may have lost track of reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bauble wrote an exquisite fic inspired by my entry for the 2016 inception reverse bang. You can find the fic here: http://bauble.livejournal.com/288789.html.


End file.
